Amu's Little Sister
by XxTheStorytellerxX
Summary: Amu disappeared in the middle of the night 5 years ago, leaving behind her little sister Ami. Now she has returned with Ikuto but Ami is no longer the girly, gullible girl she used to be. Will Ami ever forgive her?  Ami is 15 and Amu is 20
1. Amu's Little Sister

AMI

Amu's Little Sis

(Ami is 15)

The person at the door seemed to not get that there was no one in. I was lying on my bed on my stomach, it was mainly being too lazy to get up and opening the door holding me back than my parent's warning about not letting any strangers into the house. They had gone to some concert with Dad's photography mad friends and were staying over in a luxury hotel. Lucky, lucky them. The knocking kept on coming till I got the strength to roll off my bed and get down to the door, which all took about 10 minutes.

'Yes' I mumbled grumpily as I opened the door. I squinted at the two figures standing in the doorway.

'Amu...?'

The last time I had seen Amu was five years ago. I was yet to become a teenager at 10 but Amu is a good five years older than me, the same age I am now. It was a hot summer, Japan was suffering a heat wave. Most people stayed indoors in this sort of weather but Amu certainly wasn't like most people. We were lying out in the front porch sunbathing, well she was sunbathing I couldn't stand the idea of just lying down in the sun, to me that was just like sleeping in the daytime which didn't make any sense at all to my 10 year old self. As the evening drew in, Amu put down her magazine,

'Ami...what do you think of Ikuto?' She blushed, a common trait with Amu.

'Well. If you like him I do to. It's as simple as that. But why are you asking me now? I know you've been seeing each other for like two years ago..oops..!' I pressed my lips tightly together as Amu gave me the look.

'Who did you hear that from?' she asked. If she had said that a month or two ago I would I have pointed out that I mean, how obvious can you get with a secret relationship? Not that it was very secret. Kukai had accidently told me about it but as I knew before hand after seeing Ikuto take countless visits to her balcony it just confirmed what I had thought. Amu and Ikuto were dating. I have to truthfully say I was a bit hurt, it was the fact she had kept this from me the whole two years dug in deep and I remember the many times where I had accidently said something about her and Ikuto, luckily most the time she didn't notice. I suppose we weren't actually that close when I think about it now. We never had been. I guess it was the age difference, when I was six, seven she was eleven, twelve. She was a kind of punk chic girl while I was more of a girly girl. That didn't mean I didn't adore my big sis to pieces! She was the girl I looked up to, my future image, the cool and spicy onii-chan! But in that summer everything changed.

It's like in the stories isn't it? An ordinary girl + long summer hols = something is bound to happen out of the blue. Remembering all this now I wish I could of pieced all the clues she dropped together and realised what she was about to do. If you've ever met Amu you would that she's strong willed and protective of the ones she loves. I knew that Amu would protect us no matter what. I knew I was wrong when I saw Amu walking out the door late at night. Amu should of realised especially after I had blurted out that I had seen Ikuto's late night visits that there would be a 99.9% chance that I would spot her going out. If only I had woken ten minutes earlier then I would have seen her sneak into my room and put that note on my beside table then sneak out again. It makes me laugh to think of Amu trying to 'sneak' out of the house, she's one of the most clumsiest people I know, constantly falling over anything in her path. But she managed without waking our parents, I had to congratulate her on that. As I watched her walk towards the waiting Ikuto and disappear into the night I tried to persuade myself that she would come back. I managed to convince my head but in my heart I knew she was gone. It was worse the next morning.

My mum and dad went beserk when they found out, they put up posters everywhere in the neighbourhood, they rung up friends and family to ask where she could have gone but they avoided ringing up the police. I think they had realised that she ran away not been kidnapped from the very beginning. After a month or two we received a letter from Amu saying she was alright and was safe. She wouldn't say where she was, I suppose so my mum and dad could not send countless letters pleading her to come back or track her down. We got a few more letters from her after that but two years later she stopped altogether. I know this sounds strange but my parents weren't as fussed after that, after all she was 15 nearing adulthood and by now we had given up trying to find her. At least she was safe my mum told me when I was twelve and the letters stopped. I could tell in her voice she still missed her Amu-chan but that was only natural for a mother to worry after her daughter.

When I was 14 I grew to forget Amu although she was still there in the back of my mind. I wished I could of gone and stopped her and that if I would see her I would tell her how much of an idiot she was before saying how much I missed her. I had grown to be a tough girl, I could stand up for myself. Mum even commented once that I was becoming more and more like Amu, I have to admit that pleased me a bit. One night I was lying on the floor of Amu's balcony looking up at the stars knowing somewhere Amu was seeing the same stars.

'I will never forgive you, Amu Hinamori.' I whispered.

END OF CHAPTER

In the next chapter will Ami decide to follow her heart or her head? And is Ami destined to follow the same path as Amu? All is revealed in the next chapter! XD


	2. Memories

Ami – Memories (Chapter 2)

Well this was awkward. We sat opposite each other in silence. Ikuto was lounging on the sofa, his arm casually wrapped round Amu's shoulders. Amu was sitting straight fiddling constantly with her fingers. I was sitting on the other side still in shock. I mean it's not every day your sister who left home five years ago and her boyfriend come to visit, is it?

'Is Mum and Dad here now?' she asked quietly.

'No, they're out' I said abruptly, avoiding making eye contact.

'Look Ami, I'm so sorry...'

Then I just lost it, my barriers crumbled.

'You think saying sorry is enough? You think that will just wipe away all the past just like that?' I demanded, interrupting her halfway through her apology. She flinched and Ikuto tightened his arm around her, 'You left Dad, Mum and I without even saying goodbye, do know how long they looked for you, how much they missed you? How much I missed you?'

Amu opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. Amu knew me too well.

She looked so much older now I realised through my anger. I suppose it was to be expected, she was what...20 now? Her pink, bubble-gum hair was so much longer than it used to be, close to reaching her waist. I remember tangling my fingers in it when she gave me a piggy back, the scent of her strawberry shampoo wafting around my 5 year old face. The memories stung and brought back more and more of those painful memories. A part inside of me wanted to just forgive and forget, but I stayed stubborn.

It was quiet for another minute or so and then I just stood up and ran. Amu started to follow but Ikuto pulled her back murmuring something in her ear. I ran till my legs just couldn't hold me up any longer, and I slumped against a tree, panting heavily. Maybe next time I should have picked a shorter route I thought once I had regained my breath. But if I scrambled up the wall instead, one, I would be in serious trouble, two I was scared of heights and three getting down would be a little tricky for me (I'd inherited my clumsiness from my sister).

'Yo and can I just ask why the hell are you in my garden?' came a voice from above me.

'I'm sorry, I...' I looked up to see my childhood friend Kyo smirking down at me. 'Kyo! ' I sighed relieved, 'for a minute I thought you were someone else. Like your Mum.' I giggled the past events pushed to the back of my mind.

Whenever I was around Kyo all my problems that were weighing me down lifted and by the time we finished chatting they had disappeared altogether. Like when I was 10 I was getting bullied by these other girls in my year. They were the type of girls who had everything cuteness, popularity and rich parents. One day I came home crying and he jumped over the wall between our two houses and we sat chatting in my room for hours till Kyo had to go home. It wasn't a comfort chat; you know like 'are you all right' when it's perfectly obvious that you aren't. We were just talking about random things, things that made me laugh, and things that made me smile. Before he went, he said 'you're better than them Ami, so much better' and he hugged me. That was the cheesiest thing he's ever said to me by far but I still treasure those words. And that's what made me fall... I stopped my train of thought as Kyo crouched down next to me.

'So what's the problem now, Miss Ami?'


End file.
